How Inuyasha and Kagome Got Married
by Celestial Moon Goddess
Summary: Title explains story. This is my 1st time writing a story, let alone writing 1 in English, so don't be rude if their are grammar mistakes. English is my 2nd language. This is a multi-pairing story, but mostly focuses on IxKag. OOCness/AU/Kikyo-bash. R&R!
1. How It All Started

**How Inuyasha and Kagome got Married**

The Setting: Our story begins at Inuyasha's Father's palace back in the Feudal Era, 500 years ago. Inuyasha and the royal advisor are talking.

Background: The advisor comes into the throne room where Inuyasha is sitting on his throne. (Inuyasha is one of the sons to the Lord of the Eastern and Western Lands, Lord InuTaisho Takari. The Lord has 8 chidren all together, 5 sons and 3 daughters. From oldest to youngest their names are: Sesshomaru, Mimori, Miroku III, Inuyasha, Cagalli, Cole, Carlos, and Winry. The advisor bows as he stands in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha acknowledges him and tells him that he may speak. The others are in their rooms.

**(A/N: I first would like to say sorry that it took me so long to post this story back up after taking it down to edit it a bit, but the last months of my pregnancy kept me on bedrest so I couldn't get to my computer until I had my children, that's right, I said children as in plural. I had Twins!!! A Boy and a Girl. If you would like to know more about them just either PM me or post it along with your Review and I promise I will personally answer all inquiries. Now as for my story, In ****my**** story they all get along very well. This isn't like the show at all. So ****Yes,**** this story is an AU story. ****Yes,**** the brothers have other siblings. ****Yes****, they are kind of related to Miroku. ****Yes,**** everyone except Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kikyo, Rin, Kagome, and Sango are ****MY**** characters. ****No****, I don't know if Miroku is the third Miroku or not, but in this story he is. ****No****, Sesshomaru does ****not**** hate his father, in my story at least. And ****No**** Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are ****not**** going to try to kill each other and they ****will**** agree on ****most**** things, as well as Sesshomaru ****will**** be protective of all his younger siblings since he is the oldest).**

**Disclamer: Come on ppl, if I owned Inuyasha.......He would stop chasing Kikyo and get together with Kagome, Rin would be old enough to get with Sesshomaru, Sesshomarru would be nicer to Rin/Inuyasha/Kagome(since she would be his brother's mate), Kouga would take no 4 an answer once and 4 all/move on with his life with Ayame, Shippo would be adopted by Kagome and Inuyasha/treated nicer by Inuyasha, Miroku would have cleaned up his act and married Sango, Kohaku would get his memories back/ stay alive without the jewel shard in his back and live with his sister/Miroku/Kilala, Kaede would be Kagome's grandmother, Jaken would be a slave to Rin (Sesshomarru's wedding gift to Rin), I would change some of the characters status/breed (Demon, Hanyou, Human, etc.), And finally kill off that bastard Naraku and his slut Kinky-Hoe......oops I mean Kikyo. My bad. (-.-'.......Not really). But since the series isn't being done that way, It's safe to assume that I ****DO NOT**** own Inuyasha. Takahashi-San does however. I mean I wish I owned it, but sadly I do not. Anyways enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Ch. 1: How It All Started**

"My lord, please forgive me for disturbing you, but there's something urgent I must tell you," said the advisor. "Urgent?" questioned Inuyasha. "Yes Sire, Urgent." said the advisor. "Well, what is it?!" demanded Inuyasha. "Your father says that its time you and you brothers selected a mate," said the advisor.

"You're telling me that's urgent! That's not urgent! My father's been telling all of us that, all of the time for the past year!" yelled Inuyasha. "Yes sire, its urgent to your father and yes he has been telling all of you that for the past year, but you and your brothers refuse to listen to him and have been putting it off for an entire year as well. Your father says that all of you have put it off long enough. You must chose a mate now," said the advisor. "Well tell him my brothers and I don't feel like it and ask him what's he going to do about it," said Inuyasha.

_The advisor shakes his head, turns around, and leaves. He then tells Inuyasha's father what was said._

"He said that, did he?" asked Lord InuTaisho. "Yes sire, he did," said the advisor. "Well then, tell him, I'm going to summon 24 maiden's each of all kinds of species, human, hanyou, and demon **(A/N: In other words, each brother will get 24 girls to decide from & they will have 8 each of all 3 species in each group. **_**Example: 8 Humans, 8 Hanyou's, & 8 Demons in each of the brother's group of girls.**_**)**, from near and far to the castle and all of the maidens will have to go through a certain amount of contests. This way I will be able to determine who to eliminate at the end of each round in my contests," says Lord InuTaisho.

_He stops and thinks for a moment before continuing. _"When there are three girls left in each group, the girls in each group will have to perform for whichever son they were assigned to. Then, I will explain the next step. Tell him that is what I will do about it and there is no way they can get out of this one. The girls will be summoned here tommorrow morning. And of course each son and his set of 24 will be in a different room. That is all advisor," said Lord InuTaisho. "Yes my lord, I will tell him right away," said the advisor.

_So the advisor goes back to the throne room and tells Inuyasha what his father said._

"He said what?! Oh no!! Why does he want us to get mates so bad? I mean if its because he wants us to have a mate to help all of us rule over the empire, then we don't need mates. We could rule over it by ourselves!" exclaims Inuyasha.

_But before the advisor could answer him, the announcer's announced Lord InuTaisho's presence into the throne room._

"I don't want you to get mates because of that reason, Inuyasha," said Lord InuTaisho. "Then why? We don't need them," says Inuyasha. "Oh, but you do. And that's because, all of you need mates not only for someone to love and always protect, you need mates to bear all of you an heir or heirs as a proceeding line to the family and to the royal throne. It is what will keep our family in power over the Eastern and Western Lands. When you are on one of my thrones, all of you need an heir or heirs to take over for you when you get ready to either retire or for if you die before the retiring age. Kami-sama forbid the last one to happen. Besides, a mate will give you an increase in strength. To protect a mate, makes you stronger. You do want to get stronger, don't you?" explained Lord InuTaisho.

"Hold it! I understand perfectly well about having an heir or heirs for when we're on each of your thrones, but for love? You're nuts! There's absolutely no one that I'll ever love. I mean for that heir or heirs thing we could just knock some girl up, take the kid or kids and kick the girls to the curb. And what do you mean protecting a mate makes you stronger! And of course I want to get stronger! I would like to be a full demon. A mate can't help me with that!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I'm pretty sure when you see them, you'll fall in-love pretty quickly. I'm sure all of you will. And as for "knocking some girls up, taking the kid or kids, and kicking the girls to the curb" as you call it there will be none of that. That is not only disrespectable and dishonorable behavior to this family and it's name, but it is also disrespectful to the young lady. And not to mention it will forever shame this family and all it stands for. As for what I meant about protecting a mate makes you stronger, what I said, is what I meant. And you never no what a mate can help you with Inuyasha. It just depends on what mate you get," said Lord InuTaisho.

"Yeah, if you say so. And besides we don't want to forever shame the family now do we," says Inuyasha regretfully. "No, we don't. And you'll see what I mean later Inuyasha, you'll see," said Lord InuTaisho. "Feh!" says Inuyasha grumpily.

_Inuyasha's father smiles and shakes his head, and as he turns and heads for the door, he pauses and says..._

"Remember Inuyasha, the girls will be here tommorrow morning. Be ready and by be ready, I mean be presentable. If you have to wear clothes like that, at least wear your royal ones. At least their appropriate to wear in front of a lady, and besides their not all torn up like those are,"said Lord InuTaisho. "What do you mean, okaa-chan gave me this fire-rat hiraori!" excaimed Inuyasha.

"I know, Inuyasha. And those are fine to wear out, do battle in, and to lounge around in, but that is not the way to dress around a bunch of lovely, young ladies. Now be presentable in your royal clothes, for the ladies tomorrow morning and tell your brothers to do the same. And that's final!" said Lord InuTaisho ending the conversation for good. "Yes, father," says Inuyasha grudgingly.

_Everyone clears the throne room and they all head off in different directions. Inuyasha goes to his brother's rooms and tells them what their father said. Everyone started to groan and complain until they heard that their father said it was final, then everyone hushed. They knew when he said that, then they had already lost the argument and there was no point in trying to continue it. Everyone then went to bed very upset._

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: For those that don't know, Hiraori loosely translated into English means: "Plain Fabrics," which can be made into Yukatas and Kimonos. And Kami-Sama can mean a lot of things depending on the sentence you use it in, but mostly it's used to describe: Kami="God" & -Sama="Lord," so "Lord God" is the most common useage.**

**Suki-Hime: Soooooo what do you think of my story so far?**

**Dante: .............**

**Suki-Hime: What?**

**Dante: It's nothing bad it's just that......you think you wrote enough there? I mean u finished this chappie in like an hour and a half and that's counting the half hour you took off as a break to eat your breakfast.**

**Suki-Hime: I don't know. I guess so. I mean I could have wrote more but I ran out of ideas for now. I'm sure I can come up with more tomorrow.**

**Dante: ......... _' nevermind. I'm going to the store.**

**Suki-Hime: Why?**

**Dante: Because.**

**Suki-Hime: That's not a reason.**

**Dante: Mini Trashcan.**

**Suki-Hime: -.-' Gee thanks for the enlightenment genius.**

**Dante: For the nursery.**

**Suki-Hime: Oh......wait you mean to tell me your going to the store for a Mini Trashcan at 10:05 am on a Sunday?**

**Dante: Yea.**

**Suki-Hime: -.-' (sighs) nevermind.**

**Dante: (kisses forehead) Ja Ne.**

**Suki-Hime: Anyways.....R&R people! I love good reviews and I don't mind constructive criticism, but(face turns scary) I HATE FLAMES DAMMIT! (goes back to sweet face) So please only leave me good reviews or constructive criticism. Trust me you don't want to anger a lady who gets little sleep on account of just having twins a little over a month ago and I'm that lady. Ja Ne minnas!**


	2. The Meeting & The 1st Elimination Round

**(A/N: OK, First things first, This chapter is dedicated to Painted Canvas, ****Because you were my very 1st reviewer and your review made my day. Plus it was an awesome Review! Andjust to let everyone know, I got a poll up and running on my profile dealing with my story. Plz vote! And those of you who can guess correctly, what species (Demon, Hanyou, Human) are Rin, Kagome, and Kagome's family are in my story, will get the next chapter I post up, dedicated to them!)**

**Disclaimer: Again people, if I owned Inuyasha.......He would stop chasing Kikyoand get together with Kagome, Rin would be old enough to get with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru would be nicer to Rin/Inuyasha/Kagome(since she would be his brother's mate), Kouga would take no 4 an answer once and4 all/move on withhis life with Ayame, Shippo would be adopted by Kagome and Inuyasha/treated nicer by Inuyasha, Miroku would have cleaned up his act and married Sango, Kohaku would get his memories back/ stay alive without the jewel shard in his back andlive with his sister/Miroku/Kilala, Kaede would be Kagome's grandmother, Jaken would be a slave to Rin (Sesshomaru's wedding gift to Rin), I would change some of the characters status/breed (Demon, Hanyou, Human, etc.), And finally kill off that bastard Naraku and his slut Kinky-Hoe......oops I mean Kikyo. My bad. (-.-'.......Not really). But since the series is ****NOT**** being done that way, It's safe to assume that I ****DO NOT****own Inuyasha. Takahashi-San does however. I mean I wish I owned it, but sadly I do not. :( But on the bright side, I do own the plot line of this fanfic, an Inuyasha collecters doll in his Demon mode, 2 Magnas of Inuyasha, movies 1,2, & 4 (still looking for 3), and several characters in my story. Example: Mimori, Cagalli, Hidan, Toshi, & Lunai. Anyways enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Meeting and The 1st Elimination Round**

_ Soon it was finally morning. All of the boys got up really slowly a moped about, until their father got all of them together in one room and said......_

"Come on boys, let's go, get moving, I want all of you to take a shower, get dressed, and hurry up and get to the main hall, so all of you can greet all the lovely, young ladies. It's rude to keep ladies waiting," said Lord InuTaisho.

_ Then InuTaisho leaves the boys to get dressed and goes to greet the ladies to his home. Among all these women, there was Kagome and her 3 sisters: Sango, Kitara, and Talia__**. **__**(A/N: # 1) **__And then there was also Kagome's friend, Rin.__**(A/N: # 2).**__Not to mention Kikyo was also among the group of women as well. __**(A/N: # 3) **__Kagome, her sisters, and Rin were the only ones who knew who each other were. All the other girls were clueless into who anyone else but themselves were. The reason __**(A/N: almost)**__ no one knew who anyone was, was because all of the ladies had to wear veils over their faces to conceal their identities from the boys. It was all apart of their father's plan. Of course he didn't even know the identities of the girls under the veils. The boys finally came down to the main hall and their father introduces them._

"Girls, these are my sons: Sesshomaru, Miroku III (_A/N: _He's not a pervert here), Inuyasha, Hidan, and Toshi. Boys, these are the lovely young ladies you will be deciding from. Don't worry, each of you only get 24 to decide from. Now I will decide which group of 24 go to whom and where," said Lord InuTaisho.

_ Inuyasha whispers to his father._

"I thought you said I'd fall in love with one as soon as I saw them, you can't tell what any of them look like under those veils. Although, that one has a very hot body. I would love to bite into that," whispered Inuyasha.

_ He points to Kagome, but doesn't know it_.

"Inuyasha, you will, believe me. Just be patient. You will see their faces soon enough. And as for the girl with the "hot body," I see what you mean, but don't tell your mother I said that," Lord InuTaisho whispers back.

_**(A/N: # 4).**_

"There better be at least one pretty girl in my group or someone is going to pay for sticking me with an ugly mate," whispered Inuyasha furiously.

"I'm sure there will be at least one pretty girl in your group, Inuyasha," whispered Lord InuTaisho.

_ He chuckles quietly, turns back to the ladies, clears his throat for attention, and waves his hand saying...._

"This is how it will be done: since there are 24 girls for each of my sons to chose from, there will be 2 elimination rounds and 1 round where they will be choosing for their mates. The 1st elimination round, which is The Cooking Round. It will be done as follows: For my sons, I want them to have a mate that can really cook, so my mate: Izayoi, my 3 daughters: Mimori, Cagalli, and Lunai, and a maid **(A/N: Who I'm to lazy to name right now. But if anyone has an idea as to what her name should be, let me know & I'll change it & give you'll credit for the idea) **will go to each room one at a time, and take all 24 girls to the kitchen and they will be assigned a special dish to fix, that the son they have been assigned to likes as a favorite. Each girl in a group will be assigned a different dish. They will each cook the dish that their assigned, and then bring the dish back to the room they've been assigned to and one at a time present it to that son. Then that son will take a taste from each dish and sample it. After he samples a dish, he will score the taste from 1 to 24 tell that girl her score and keep track of the score by the name of the dish."

_**(A/N: This is considering how many girls are here & considering the names of the girls will be kept a secret till the end of the 3rd round).**_

"The 12 girls with the highest score will move on to the next round. And the12 girls with the lowest score will be sent home. And as for you Inuyasha please judge fairly, and don't give everyone a low score just because you don't want to do this. I will explain the 2nd elimination round at the end of this one, but first I am going to separate you into groups of 24 for each son. Each group will be in a different room with one of my sons. Now, I need all of you lovely, young ladies to stand in one single line, from left to right, please," said Lord InuTaisho.

_ The girls did as they were told_.

"Okay now, I want the first 24 ladies, starting from my right side, go with my eldest son Sesshomaru into the 1st room. I will be in there shortly to explain what will go on," said Lord InuTaisho.

_ The first set of girls follows Sesshomaru. Among this group is Rin._

"Now I will call my mate, Izyaoi into Sesshomaru's room," said Lord InuTaisho.

_ He calls Izayoi, __**(A/N: # 5)**__into Sesshomaru's room. She takes the 1st group into the kitchen, there they were assigned a specific dish each and the girls begin to cook them and soon returns to the room. Sesshomaru samples a taste from each dish, and rates each one. Rin got the highest score, a 24. So her and 11 other girls stayed, the rest were dismissed._

"Now the next group of 24 from the same side, if you would be so kind as to follow my 2nd eldest son, Miroku, into the 2nd open room please," said Lord InuTaisho.

_ The next group then follows Miroku into the 2nd room. Among this group was Sango. Kagome and her sisters were getting separated. __**(A/N: They all end up in a different group, for a different brother, by the way).**_

"Now I will call my daughter Mimori, into Miroku's room," said Lord InuTaisho.

_ He calls Mimori into Miroku's she comes in, she turns to Miroku and says..._

"So it begins, huh, little brother?"

_ Miroku slumps in his chair a little and says..._

"I suppose so Onee-Chan," sighs Miroku.

_ Mimori giggles, turns to the group of girls, and takes them into the kitchen after Sesshomaru's group is done and the same thing happened to this group of girls. Miroku samples a taste from each dish, and rates each one. Sango received a 24 and got to stay with 11 other girls. _

"The next group of 24 will follow my middle son, Inuyasha, into the 3rd open room please," said Lord InuTaisho.

_ The middle group follows Inuyasha. Among this group was Kagome and Kikyo._

"Now I will call my daughter Cagalli, into Inuyasha's room," said Lord InuTaisho.

_ He calls Cagalli into Inuyasha's room. But before she takes the 3rd group, she turns to Inuyasha and says..._

"I guess father finally got you Onii-Chan," giggles Cagalli. _Inuyasha turns slightly to her and says..._

"Oh yea, go ahead and laugh it up while you still can small fry, because he may have gotten me now, but you just wait until he starts planning to betroth you to someone. And trust when I say it's going to happen sooner than you think," smirks Inuyasha.

_ She stops laughing and quickly takes the 3rd group into the kitchen after Miroku's group is done and the same thing happened to this group of girls. Inuyasha samples a taste from each dish, and rates each one. Kagome got a 24, while Kikyo received a 18. They got to stay with 10 other girls._

"Now I need for the last 48 ladies that are left to divide into 2 groups and the group on my right will follow my 2nd youngest son, Hidan, into the 4th open room," said Lord InuTaisho.

_ This group then follows Hidan. Among this group was Kitara._

"Now I will call my daughter Lunai into Hidan's room," said Lord InuTaisho.

_ He calls Lunai into Hidan's room. She takes the 4th group into the kitchen after Inuyasha's group is done and the same thing happened to this group of girls. Hidan samples a taste from each dish, and rates each one. Kitara on the other hand received a 13 _**(A/N: She wasn't the greatest of cookers but at least she passed, if not only just barely.)**_, but since 12 other girls got less than a 13, she got to stay with 11 other girls whose scores were higher than hers._

"And now can I have the last group follow my youngest son, Toshi, into the last open room please?" asked Lord InuTaisho.

_ The final group follows Toshi into the last room. Among this group was Talia. He then calls a maid into Toshi's room and she takes the 5th group into the kitchen after Hidan's group is done and the same thing happened to this group of girls. Toshi samples a taste from each dish, and rates each one. Talia received a 24, so she stayed with 11 other girls._

_ Once everyone was in their assigned rooms, it was explained to each group of girls how many contests there will be, what will happen in each round, how many will be eliminated after each round, & how the mate for each son will be chosen, they soon finished the 1st Elimination Round, and the 1st group of girls' were eliminated and sent home. This is where our story __really__ begins._

**(A/N: OK, First I would like to say that this chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer: ****Painted Canvas, for her awesome review! Oh and to answer your review sweetie, 1) You'll see what happens to Kag & Yash. 2) Because you were my very 1st Reviewer this chapter is dedicated to you because you're review made my day. 3) Miroku is going to have a lot more to say in later chapters soon, just not yet but soon. 4) And I appreciate you're compliment. Next, I got a few things to clear up so here we go....**

**A/N # 1: ****Yes****, Sango is related to Kagome in this story. She was adopted into Kagome's family like Miroku was in Inuyasha's. ****Yes****, Souta and Kohaku are their bothers in this story, but they are at home. Talia & Kitara are my own characters.**

**A/N # 2: ****Yes****, they are friends in this story and ****Yes****, Rin is older than Kagome here.**

**A/N # 3: Kikyo is snobby and what is known as a "gold digger" in this story and ****No,****she is not a Priestess or related to Keade here either. She is an only child. And Kaede is Kagome, Sango, Kitara, Talia, Souta, and Kohaku's Grandmother. And ****Yes****, Kagome, Souta, Kagome's mother, the grandfather, and the cat live in the Feudal Era and ****not**** the Future, so there will be ****No**** Bone Eater's well in this story or time traveling either!**

**A/N # 4: There were exactly 120 girls there. If you brake that down, that means 24 girls for each brother. And if you want to get more technical than that...each group of 24 girls will have 8 Full Demon girls, 8 Hanyou girls, & 8 Human girls in it. So that's a grand total of 40 Full Demon girls, 40 Hanyou girls, and 40 Human girls making 120 girls there all together. If you don't believe me then you do the math.**

**A/N # 5: Izayoi, in this story is Mimori's, Inuyasha's, Cagalli's, Hidan's, Toshi's, and Lunai's mother and ****Yes,****that means their all Hanyou. Sesshomaru's mother died when he was born and Miroku was adopted by the Takari family.**

**JAPANESE LESSON 4 THE DAY: Onee-Chan="Big or Older Sister" & Onii-Chan="Big or Older Brother"**

**Suki-Hime: Should I even ask what you thought about this chappie?**

**Dante: I personally thought it was great.**

**Suki-Hime: _!**

**Dante: What?**

**Suki-Hime: It's just that was one of the very rare times I have ever heard you say more than one worded responses to anything I ask you.**

**Dante: (blink) ...Hn.**

**Suki-Hime: (sigh) -.-' Well it was nice while it lasted. Even if it was short.** **Anyways.....R&R people! I love good reviews and I don't mind constructive criticism, but...(face turns scary) I HATE FLAMES DAMMIT! (goes back to sweet face) So please only leave me good reviews or constructive criticism. Trust me you don't want to anger a lady who gets little sleep on account of just having twins a little over a month ago and I'm that lady.**

**Dante: Seriously you don't want to piss my wife off while she's getting little sleep...we got newborn twins in the house people. NEWBORN TWINS!**

**Suki-Hime: _! (gasps in surprise) you did it again! you even raised your voice! Now that's scary.**

**Dante: Hn.**

**Suki-Hime (-.-') & Dante (-_-): Ja Ne.**

* * *


	3. The Start of the 2nd Elimination Round

**A/N: Sorry about not updating faster, but It's difficult to update a story when taking care of a set of newborn twins that I just had not to long ago who are a little less than 3 months old, taking care of a set of 7 (soon to be 8 on May 1st) year old twins who I conveniently got custody of on account that I'm not only their aunt but their Godmother as well after the death of my eldest brother 6 almost 7 years ago, helping my grandmother who is soon to retire, running around with my other older brother's fiancee for the upcoming wedding, listening to my brother complain, and taking care of my husband and household while I'm still technically on maternity leave from work, and getting little sleep because of my hectic schedule, it's hard to fit in my story, But I promise to try and keep my wonderful readers and reviewers happy with the speed of my updates. But just 4 the long wait, I'm putting up 2 chapter's 4 U guys at the same time, how's that 4 a treat? Now I would like to take a quick minute to answer a reviewer's questions. No, I'm not a Kouga lover. In fact the only thing that keeps me from wanting to create a story where I have him killed in the worse ways imaginable is the simple fact that I have too much of a kind heart and an annoying conscience, so I deem it would be more appropriate to just force him to see the truth and go live out his worthless days with Ayame, although I don't really like her either. I'll be placing on my profile soon all the shows and pairings I love and hate, so look out for that soon. And this is a multi-pairing story, but it mostly focuses on the pairing Inuyasha and Kagome. Although, the other pairings in this story goes as follows: InuyashaxKagome (main Pairing), SesshomaruxRin, MirokuxSango, OCxOC, OCxOC. So I hope this answer's InuyashaxKagomexForever's questions!**

**Disclaimer: Again ppl, if I owned Inuyasha.......He would stop chasing Kikyo and get together with Kagome, Rin would be old enough to get with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru would be nicer to Rin/Inuyasha/Kagome(since she would be his brother's mate), Kouga would take no 4 an answer once and 4 all/move on with his life with Ayame, Shippo would be adopted by Kagome and Inuyasha/treated nicer by Inuyasha, Miroku would have cleaned up his act and married Sango, Kohaku would get his memories back/ stay alive without the jewel shard in his back and live with his sister/Miroku/Kilala, Kaede would be Kagome's grandmother, Jaken would be a slave to Rin (Sesshomaru's wedding gift to Rin), I would change some of the characters status/breed (Demon, Hanyou, Human, etc.), And finally kill off that bastard Naraku and his slut Kinky-Hoe......oops I mean Kikyo. My bad. (-.-'.......Not really). But since the series is ****NOT**** being done that way, It's safe to assume that I ****DO NOT****own Inuyasha. Takahashi-San does however. I mean I wish I owned it, but sadly I do not. :( But on the bright side, I do own the plot line of this fanfic, an Inuyasha collecters doll in his Demon mode, 2 Magnas of Inuyasha, movies 1,2, & 4 (still looking for 3), and several characters in my story. Example: Mimori, Cagalli, Hidan, Toshi, & Lunai. Anyways enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**The 2nd Elimination Round**

_After 60 girls in total were dismissed in the 1st Elimination Round. With only 12 girls remaining in each room, The lord explained the instructions for the 2nd elimination round. He begins talking to the girls._

"This Round is called, The Quest Challenge. All 12 girls will be assigned the same 3 quests to go on, but each group will be assigned 3 different quests, meaning one girl from each group **(A/N: 1 from Sesshomaru's group, 1 from Miroku's, 1 from Inuyasha's, 1 from Hidan's, and 1 from Toshi's.) **will go out at a time to do these tasks until all girls are back here after their quest have been either attempted or completed in order to get scored. The reason for this is so that no one will be able to copy off someone else in their group's idea to get an item and with one going out from each group at the same time and each group having different tasks, no one will be able to copy off of other groups either," said Lord InuTaisho.

_Some of the girls that heard this so far started to get angry and annoyed in their minds because they now knew they wouldn't be able to have any help during their tasks, making them have to do it themselves. They didn't really like that idea. Meanwhile, Lord InuTaisho continued._

"The 6 girls that bring back all there items, one from each quest or at least 2 out of 3 will continue on to the final and deciding round. The other 6 will be dismissed and sent home," he said.

"The scoring will be decided like this: The girls that bring back all 3 items without anything wrong with them, will receive a total of 18 points, the girls that bring back 1 out of 3 items wrong with them will receive 12 points, the ones that bring back 2 out of 3 items wrong with them, will receive 6 points, the ones who bring back 3 out of 3 items wrong with them, will receive 0 points," explained Lord InuTaisho.

"As for the girls that bring back 2 out of 3 items will be scored as follows: the ones who bring back 2 items with nothing wrong with them, will receive 12 points, the ones that bring back 1 out of 2 items wrong with them, will receive 6 points, and the ones that bring back 2 out of 2 items wrong with them, will receive 0 points. Anyone who brings back only 1 item will be dismissed," continued Lord InuTaisho.

He then looked around to see if everyone understood the rules. Then he decided to ask if anyone had any questions. When no one raised their hands or asked anything. He nodded his head, smiled and said...

"Good. Now that you understand the rules. I'm now going to go to each room and explain to each group what their quests are," said Lord InuTaisho.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Just to let you all know, when InuTaisho was explaining the 2nd Elimination Round, he stood out in the hallway between all of the rooms and all the doors were still opened at this time so everyone would be able to hear him.**

**Suki-Hime: Ok so what do think of this chapter?**

**Dante: It was great.**

**Suki-Hime: Awww Arigato Koi.**

**Dante: Your very welcome Koishii.**

**Suki-Hime: For some reason I feel this chapter is too short. I'm kinda disappointed.**

**Dante: So write another chapter then.**

**Suki-Hime: You know, I think I will.**

**Dante: Good.**

**Suki-Hime:...Hey Koi?**

**Dante: Hn?**

**Suki-Hime: Where is Nii-Chan? He said he would be here.**

**Dante: Currently running for his life.**

**Suki-Hime: Why?**

**Dante: He pissed off your soon-to-be sister-in-law again.**

**Suki-Hime: -_-' Well maybe he'll be done running and will be here for the next chapter. Anyways.....R&R ppl! I love good reviews and (face turns scary) I HATE FLAMES DAMMIT! (goes back to sweet face) So plz only leave me good comments. Trust me you don't want to anger a new mother who gets little sleep as is and I'm that new mother.**

**Dante: Seriously you don't want to piss my wife off while she's getting little sleep...we have newborn twins ppl. TWINS!**

**Suki-Hime: You better listen to him.**

**Suki-Hime & Dante: Ja ne.**

**JAPANESE LESSON FOR THE DAY: 1) Arigato="Thank You" **

**2) Koi/Koishii="Beloved/Love/Lover" (Koi is the form used by females describing males, while Koishii is used as the opposite, meaning it's used by males to describe females)**

**3) Nii-Chan="Big/Older Brother" (Nii-Chan is slang for Onii-Chan or Aniki. When '-Chan' is added to Onii or Nii, it means a person is refering to their Big/Older Brother, while adding the honorific '-San' to them, it means a person is refeings to someone else's Big/Older Brother.)**


	4. Sesshomaru's Quests

**A/N: Again I'm sorry about not updating faster but I'm really busy and I'm not getting little to no sleep. However I promise that I will try harder.**

**Disclaimer: Again ppl, if I owned Inuyasha.......He would stop chasing Kikyo and get together with Kagome, Rin would be old enough to get with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru would be nicer to Rin/Inuyasha/Kagome (since she would be his brother's mate), Kouga would take no 4 an answer once and 4 all/move on with his life with Ayame, Shippo would be adopted by Kagome and Inuyasha/treated nicer by Inuyasha, Miroku would have cleaned up his act and married Sango, Kohaku would get his memories back/ stay alive without the jewel shard in his back and live with his sister/Miroku/Kilala, Kaede would be Kagome's grandmother, Jaken would be a slave to Rin (Sesshomaru's wedding gift to Rin), I would change some of the characters status/breed (Demon, Hanyou, Human, etc.), And finally kill off that bastard Naraku and his slut Kinky-Hoe......oops I mean Kikyo. My bad. (-.-'.......Not really). But since the series is ****NOT**** being done that way, It's safe to assume that I ****DO NOT****own Inuyasha. Takahashi-San does however. I mean I wish I owned it, but sadly I do not. :( But on the bright side, I do own the plot line of this fanfic, an Inuyasha collecters doll in his Demon mode, 2 Magnas of Inuyasha, movies 1,2, & 4 (still looking for 3), and several characters in my story. Example: Mimori, Cagalli, Hidan, Toshi, & Lunai. Anyways enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sesshomaru's Quests**

_Lord InuTaisho goes to Sesshomaru's room to tell his group their tasks after explaining to all of the groups what round this was and the rules of this round._

"You must retrieve these items:

1. A Bronze Playing Pawn--- You must play a game for it. You have to out smart and beat the keeper of the game. Once doing so, you are rewarded with the Bronze Playing Pawn. If you lose, you will have to leave with nothing, and after trying for the other tasks, return here. This task will test your intelligence," said Lord InuTaisho.

_**A/N: All 12 girls will get this item.**_

2. "The Silver Bow and Arrows--- To retrieve these items by getting past the Head Archer who guards them, he will ask you to shoot an arrow, that is laying on a table near him along with a normal bow, through a flaming hoop and hit the bulls-eye. If you can do that better than him, you will be allowed to enter his domain and get 1 out of 3 of his Bow and Arrow sets. If you fail, you won't be able to pass and will have to leave with nothing, once again returning here after trying for all of your tasks. This task will test kindness because the Bow and Arrows are a symbol of kindness---the kind of protection over loved ones," continued Lord InuTaisho.

'It's a good thing Kagome taught me how to do this sort of thing, let alone how to shoot a bow and arrow. I am glad that she is giving me priestess training,' thought Rin to herself silently.

_**A/N: Only 3 girls will get this item.**_

3. "A Golden Scroll--- You must first be strong enough to do physical battle the head knowledge man, if you win you will have to be strong enough to carry the Golden Scroll back here without any type of aid, because the scroll is solid gold it is very heavy. And is not easy to break. If you fail, again you will have to return with nothing. This task will test strength. The contest will begin as soon as the last group has been told their last task," said Lord InuTaisho.

_Unknown to anyone in that room Rin was not what she appeared to be, much like Kagome and her sisters. In fact, she was exactly like them, just from a different family._

_**A/N: Only 6 girls will get this item.**_

_________________________________________________

**Suki-Hime: OK so what do think of this chapter?**

**Dante: I loved it fourth only to you koishii.**

**Suki-Hime: Awww Arigato Koi. Wait what's 2nd and 3rd?**

**Dante: Your very welcome Koishii. 2nd is our newborn twins and 3rd is your niece and nephew.**

**Suki-Hime: Awww. How sweet. Of course I'm a little surprised you didn't say your job.**

**Dante: Why?**

**Suki-Hime: Because you love doing your job.**

**Dante: True. But that comes 5th now.**

**Suki-Hime: Awww. :)**

**Shiro: (pants hard) Sorry I'm late!**

**Suki-Hime & Dante: ...**

**Shiro: (pants hard) What?**

**Dante: (mutters under breath) Baka.**

**Suki-Hime: Koi I heard that. Knock it off. *turns to my brother and says...* It's nothing Nii-Chan I'm glad your here now. So where's my soon-to-be Nee-Chan?**

**Dante: Hai Koishii. Gomen Nasai.**

**Shiro: (Gets breathing under control) Lost her on the 3rd floor somewhere.**

**Suki-Hime & Dante: -_-' ...**

**Suki-Hime: I wont even ask. However, I still feel this chapter is also to short. Am I loosing my touch or what? *begins crying***

**Dante: -_-' Koishii, calm down! It's OK! You're not loosing your touch.**

**Shiro: Yea. He's right although I hate to admit it, but everything's fine you just need some sleep OK?Suki-Hime: Really? *sniffles* You think so?**

**Dante & Shiro: Yes.**

**Dante: I'll tell you what, tonight you sleep and I'll get up and tend to the little ones OK?**

**Shiro: Yea. I'll even help by taking turns with your husband with my other Niece & Nephew, who I love very much.**

**Suki-Hime: *smiles brightly and hugs them both* THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Dante &Shiro: -_-' You're welcome.**

**Suki-Hime: Anyways.....R&R ppl! I love good reviews and (face turns scary) I HATE FLAMES DAMMIT! (goes back to sweet face) So plz only leave me good comments. Trust me you don't want to anger a lady who is getting very little sleep taking care of newborn twins and I'm that lady.**

**Dante: Seriously you don't want to piss my wife off while she's like this...because of twins ppl. TWINS!**

**Shiro: Seriously very tired little sister plus busy life plus angry as hell equals Hell for all those close to her especially us, since we live with her.**

**Suki-Hime: You better listen to them, their not joking.**

**Suki-Hime, Dante, & Shiro: Ja ne.**

**JAPANESE LESSON FOR THE DAY: 1) Arigato="Thank You" **

**2) Koi/Koishii="Beloved/Love/Lover" (Koi is the form used by females describing males, while Koishii is used as the opposite, meaning it's used by males to describe females)**

**3) Nii-Chan="Big/Older Brother" (Nii-Chan is slang for Onii-Chan or Aniki. When '-Chan' is added to Onii or Nii, it means a person is referring to their Big/Older Brother, while adding the honorific '-San' to them, it means a person is refering to someone else's Big/Older Brother.)**

**4) Nee-Chan="Big/Older Sister" (Nee-Chan is slang for Onee-Chan. When '-Chan' is added to Onee or Nee, it means a person is referring to their Big/Older Sister, while adding the honorific '-San' to them, it means a person is referings to someone else's Big/Older Sister.)**

**5) Baka="Idiot/Stupid"**

**6) Gomen Nasai="I'm very sorry" (a very formal way to apologise).**


	5. Miroku's Quests

**A/N: Again I'm sorry about not updating faster but I'm really busy and I'm not getting little to no sleep. However I promise that I will try harder.**

**Disclaimer: Again ppl, if I owned Inuyasha.......He would stop chasing Kikyo and get together with Kagome, Rin would be old enough to get with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru would be nicer to Rin/Inuyasha/Kagome(since she would be his brother's mate), Kouga would take no 4 an answer once and 4 all/move on with his life with Ayame, Shippo would be adopted by Kagome and Inuyasha/treated nicer by Inuyasha, Miroku would have cleaned up his act and married Sango, Kohaku would get his memories back/ stay alive without the jewel shard in his back and live with his sister/Miroku/Kilala, Kaede would be Kagome's grandmother, Jaken would be a slave to Rin (Sesshomaru's wedding gift to Rin), I would change some of the characters status/breed (Demon, Hanyou, Human, etc.), And finally kill off that bastard Naraku and his slut Kinky-Hoe......oops I mean Kikyo. My bad. (-.-'.......Not really). But since the series is ****NOT**** being done that way, It's safe to assume that I ****DO NOT****own Inuyasha. Takahashi-San does however. I mean I wish I owned it, but sadly I do not. :( But on the bright side, I do own the plot line of this fanfic, an Inuyasha collecters doll in his Demon mode, 2 Magnas of Inuyasha, movies 1,2, & 4 (still looking for 3), and several characters in my story. Example: Mimori, Cagalli, Hidan, Toshi, & Lunai. Anyways enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Miroku's Quests**

_The Lord then goes to Miroku's room and tells the 2nd group of girls their tasks._

"For this group, you must retrieve these items:

1. A Silver Puzzle Book--- you must first outsmart the Quizzler and to let you know ahead of time, the Quizzler has a twin brother. They will try to trick you by switching off words in their sentences. They will ask you if you can guess which one is the Quizzler. To do that, you have to figure which one always tells the truth whenever he talks. You see the Quizzler always tells the truth and his twin brother, the Puzzler, always tells a lie. If you can outsmart the Quizzler and tell who is who, then you will get 1 out of 3 Silver Puzzle Books that he owns. If you can't outsmart him and guess incorrectly, you will be turned away and will have to return with nothing. This task will test intelligence," said InuTaisho.

_**A/N: Only 3 girls will get this item.**_

2. "The Golden Heart of Cupid--- you have to pass a test that Cupid gives you, to prove that you are worthy for 1 out of 6 of Cupid's Golden Hearts. The test will be as follows: you have to stick your arm in the hole of Pure Hearts. If you have a pure heart, then nothing will happen to your arm, but if you are not of pure heart then the hole will enclose around your arm and sharp rocks that are inside will dig into your arm like teeth and won't let go until it marks your arm so you will forever be known, by everyone, as the impure one. If you are pure of heart, you will then be permitted to enter into his home and take 1 out of 6 of his Golden Hearts. But if you are not pure of heart, you will not only be marked, but you will be turned away and will have to return with nothing again, after you have tried for all 3 tasks. This task will test purity, which is a form of kindness," said InuTaisho.

_**A/N: Only 6 girls will get this item.**_

3. "The Bronze Staff--- In order to get 1 out of 12 of the Bronze Staffs that the Great Buddhist Statue holdsin the temple on the top of a huge, rocky, mountain, you will first have to climb to the top of the mountain and reach the temple without any type of aid. Afterwards you will have to answer a riddle. The riddle is different for everyone. Once you have answered the riddle, you will have to do whatever the answer is correctly, then you will be allowed to take one of the Bronze Staffs, the Buddha Statue holds, but I must tell you that the staffs are held steadfast by the statue. And if you fail to answer the riddle correctly, you will have to leave with nothing and return here. This task will test strength. The contest will begin as soon as the last group has been told their task," continued InuTaisho.

_**A/N: All 12 girls will get this item.**_

_Miroku had been sitting there with a raised eyebrow while his _Chichioya_ explained the tasks wondering what in the hell his _Chichioya_ was thinking. After his father finished talking, he leaned over to his _Chichioya_ before he left the room and said...._

"Chichioya, I beg you, be reasonable. None of us want to do this," sighed Miroku in exasperation.

"All of you have stalled long enough. It is time to find mates and learn responsibility," said InuTaisho.

"Maybe, but do you really expect me to find mine with a puzzle book, a heart, and a staff?" asked Miroku.

"These items are but things that represent your personality. A young lady who can see this, is meant for you," said InuTaisho.

"You have got to be kidding me. This is your plan to help us find mates? Kami are we screwed," whispered Miroku.

"Watch your language. and there is nothing wrong with my way. Since none of you did anything in the past year on your own, you will now do things my way. Do you understand?" stated InuTaisho.

"Yes Chichioya," said Miroku.

"Good now sit up and be patient," stated InuTaisho with finality.

_Miroku sat up as his __chichioya_ _told him and watched on in irritation. He just hoped this would all be over soon and wondered if his doubou were thinking the same thing he was._

__________________________________________________

**Suki-Hime: OK so what do you guys think of this chapter?**

**Dante: Better and Better Koishii.**

**Shiro: I read the other chapters before I read this one and I must say its Awesome Imouto. I can't wait to read more.**

**Suki-Hime: Awww Arigato Koi and Nii-Chan.**

**Dante: You're very welcome Koishii.**

**Shiro: No problem Imouto.**

**Suki-Hime: Anyways.....R&R people! I love good reviews and (face turns scary) I HATE FLAMES DAMMIT! (goes back to sweet face) So please only leave me good comments. Trust me you don't want to anger a lady who is getting very little sleep taking care of newborn twins and I'm that lady.**

**Dante: Seriously you don't want to piss my wife off while she's like this...because of twins people. TWINS!**

**Shiro: Seriously very tired little sister plus busy life plus angry as hell equals Hell for all those close to her especially us, since we live with her. (Glares at flamers) If I see any flames, I'll get you before she does.**

**Dante: ( Glares too) And I'll help him.**

**Suki-Hime: You better listen to them. Plus Nii-Chan and Koi can be twice as scary & deadly than even I can right now while angry and hardly sleeping at all. Besides they hardly ever agree on anything so if they agree on this, you know their serious.**

**Suki-Hime, Dante, & Shiro : Ja ne!**

**JAPANESE LESSON FOR THE DAY:**

**1) Arigato="Thank You" **

**2) Koi/Koishii="Beloved/Love/Lover/Dear/Wanted/Darling" (Koi is the form used by females describing males, while Koishii is used as the opposite, meaning it's used by males to describe females)**

**3) Nii-Chan="Big/Older Brother" (Nii-Chan is slang for Onii-Chan or Aniki. When '-Chan' is added to Onii or Nii, it means a person is referring to their Big/Older Brother, while adding the honorific '-San' to them, it means a person is referring to someone else's Big/Older Brother.)**

**4) Imouto="Little/Younger Sister" (When just saying Imouto, it means a person is referring to their Little/Younger Sister, while adding the honorific '-San' to it, it means a person is referring to someone else's Little/Younger Sister.)**

**5) Kami="God"**

**6) Chichioya="Father"**

**7) Doubou="Brothers"**


	6. Inuyasha's Quests

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't get a new update up sooner, but my internet has been down for a while and I just got it back up. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to get this thing to work. However I promise that I will try harder to make faster updates, if my computer cooperates with me from now on. Oh and before I forget, ****PLEASE!**** I beg of you reader's ****PLEASE!**** vote on my poll on my profile so that I may continue this story. And ****PLEASE**** Read and Review I need ideas/inspiration to keep going.**

**Disclaimer: Again ppl, if I owned Inuyasha.......He would stop chasing Kikyo and get together with Kagome, Rin would be old enough to get with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru would be nicer to Rin/Inuyasha/Kagome(since she would be his brother's mate), Kouga would take no 4 an answer once and 4 all/move on with his life with Ayame, Shippo would be adopted by Kagome and Inuyasha/treated nicer by Inuyasha, Miroku would have cleaned up his act and married Sango, Kohaku would get his memories back/ stay alive without the jewel shard in his back and live with his sister/Miroku/Kilala, Kaede would be Kagome's grandmother, Jaken would be a slave to Rin (Sesshomaru's wedding gift to Rin), I would change some of the characters status/breed (Demon, Hanyou, Human, etc.), And finally kill off that bastard Naraku and his slut Kinky-Hoe......oops I mean Kikyo. My bad. (-.-'.......Not really). But since the series is ****NOT**** being done that way, It's safe to assume that I ****DO NOT**** own Inuyasha. Takahashi-San does however. I mean I wish I owned it, but sadly I do not. :( But on the bright side, I do own the plot line of this fanfic, an Inuyasha collecters doll in his Demon mode, 2 Magnas of Inuyasha, movies 1,2, & 4 (still looking for 3), and several characters in my story. Example: Mimori, Cagalli, Hidan, Toshi, & Lunai. Anyways enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Inuyasha's Quests**

_Lord InuTaisho then heads to the room where Inuyasha and his group are. Upon entering he tells the girls their tasks:_

**"**Ladies, your tasks will be:

**1. A Golden Puzzle Orb--- **The Golden Orb resides at the bottom of a very deep lake, you must be able to dive in and swim to the bottom of the lake to get to it and I hope you can hold your breath for a long time because you won't get any equipment to help you breath underwater. Also there is no magic allowed. You will probably have to keep coming up for air. Anyways, once you do get to the bottom, you will have to be the chosen one in order to be able to open the dome. If you are the chosen one, all you have to do is touch the top of the dome. That is if anyone makes it to the bottom of course. Believe me, the dome will be able to tell the difference between the chosen ones and the ones that are not chosen. Now as for the last part of the task," said Lord InuTaisho.

_But before the lord could tell the last part of the task, a girl standing next to Kagome, who happened to be Kikyo, raised her hand and the lord acknowledged her and asked if she had a question, and she said..._

"Are we allowed to have a change of clothes? I mean if we're going to get wet, then we're going to need a change of clothes because I don't think any of us wants to walk around in wet clothes all day. And I think I speak for all of the human girls like myself, when I say we really don't want to get sick," said Kikyo in a really snobby voice.

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. And Kagome raises her hand the lord acknowledges her also, so she says..._

"Forgive me my lord for interrupting your announcement of our tests, but if everyone is allowed a change of clothes, I won't need any. I thought ahead and I decided to wear my swimwear under what I'm wearing now, because I sort of figured we might have to do some kind of test involving water," said Kagome very polietly.

_Kagome says all of this while giving a respectful bow. The lord raises both his eyebrows in surprise, then turns to Kagome and says..._

"That's very impressive. May I ask, what, pray tell made you think of doing that?" asked a very surprised Lord InuTaisho.

"Well sire, usually there's always some kind of test having to do with water whether its a test by itself or among other tests. So I figured, that is if you don't take offense to this, but I figured this would be no different, and I put on my suit," explained Kagome.

"No, I don't take offense to that, and as for your statement earlier, you didn't interrupt me. I like for you all to be able to ask questions and make statements. Please don't be afraid to do so. You are a very intelligent and polite girl. As for the rest of you, if you want, you will be provided a change of clothes," said an impressed Lord InuTaisho.

_The lord pauses so Kagome raises her hand once more and again the lord aknowledges her._

"Yes, young lady?" asked Lord InuTaisho.

"Sire, I don't want to seem impatient or anything, but could we please hurry? I would like to get these tests done before dark,"

_**A/N: By this time it was 4 hours until dark.**_

"May I ask why?" asked Lord InuTaisho.

"If it's ok with you, I rather not say right now, sire," said Kagome.

"Very well then, let's finish up. Clothes are all you will be getting for this task. Now to tell you the last part, that is if no one has anymore questions," said Lord InuTaisho.

_No one says anything and Inuyasha is sitting back listening to that whole conversation with interest. He was wondering what else this girl will surprise him with._

"Good, then here is the last part: Once you get the orb, you must go and retrieve the other items. After that, come back here and solve the puzzle on the orb in front of me and Inuyasha, of course the 6 that get the orb will not be solving it in front of the other 5. After you solve it, it will open up and the gift inside will go to the person with the purest of hearts, out of you girls that is. The gift will decide itself who that is. The orb will then close. After that gift has been presented to that such person. The puzzle will then rescramble by itself. And then you are to give it to Inuyasha. I must tell you by the way, before I say anything else, there is a different gift inside each orb. And as for the next items, you will learn what to do with them when you find out what the next 2 items are. You will be scored as I have explained earlier. This task will test intelligence," explained Lord InuTaisho.

_**A/N: Only 6 girls will get this item.**_

"As for your second task, it will be...

2. **The Silver Drinking Cup--- **This is a hard one, to get to the cup, you must climb to the top of a 150 foot, steep, and rocky mountain. I must say it is very windy and cold on the way up the mountain because of all the snow. It's a very difficult climb. You will not be allowed to have climbing gear to aid you in your climb, but you will be allowed clothing to protect you from the elements and I advise you to wear these clothes over cooler ones, because at the top of the mountain, it is very warm," said Lord InuTaisho.

_Kagome raises her hand, the lord acknowledges her, and asks if she has a question. She then says..._

"No, I don't have a question Sire, but I just have to say that I won't need a buch of clothing, just 1 pair of pants is all I ask, and as for the rest of me, I will go as I am," said Kagome.

"Are you sure that's all you want?! I mean won't you get cold?!" asked Lord InuTaisho shocked.

" No, whether anyone knows it or not, I can stand it through any type of element of weather and I could be wearing just what I'm wearing now. I just need the pair of pants so this see through wrap doesn't blow everywhere and get in my way when I'm doing my tasks," explained Kagome.

"You know young lady you are the first _**(A/N: he sniffs the air)**_ human I've met to be able to do something like that. I've only known hanyous and demons to be able to do such a thing," stated Lord InuTaisho.

_Unknown to the lord, Inuyasha, or the other hanyous, and demons in the room, Kagome had already masked her scent before she got there._

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything," Kagome said nervously.

"I guess there is. You really are an impressive girl," said Lord InuTaisho impressed.

_He then turns to Inuyasha and whispers..._

"Make a note of that Inuyasha, the girl in the clear-water blue and white outfit is extraordinary and in details how and why she's so interesting. I really like this one Musuko. You should pick her," whispered Lord InuTaisho.

"Chichioya, I'll pick who I think is good enough for me, to be my mate. And who I might like," whispered InuYasha stubbornly, although he was very impressed with this girl as well.

_The lord shakes his head._

"If I'm not mistaken Inuyasha, you did tell me that, that particular girl had a "hot body" in the front hall, did you not?" asked Lord InuTaisho.

"Yes, but...," said Inuyasha.

"No "buts" Inuyasha. You stuck your foot in your mouth," said Lord InuTaisho.

_Inuyasha says Feh and slumps in chair._

"Sit up Inuyasha," commanded Lord InuTaisho.

_Inuyasha sits up. Lord InuTaisho turns back to the girls and says..._

"Okay girls, once you get to the top of the mountain, not only is it very warm, but there is a beautiful garden at the top. You must then remove the Silver Cup from its place near a tree with fruits that look like peaches, then locate the well in the center of the garden and then fill the Silver Cup with the magical water from the well. Once you get the water bring it back here along with the other items. Then depending on how and what you do on this test. You will be scored as I described before. Also depending on that, this task will test your kindness. And by the way don't eat any of the peach-like fruit unless needed. That is magical fruit that heals injuries and wounds on animals, demons _**(A/N: who need to heal extra fast or to regenerate limbs)**_, hanyous _**(A/N: who need to heal faster or to heal larger more serious injuries)**_, and humans _**(A/N: for anything)**_ alike, hence the word needed. The water is the same way, do not drink unless needed. This test will test purity, which is a form of kindness," explained Lord InuTaisho.

_**A/N: Only 3 girls will get this item.**_

"Your 3rd and final task of this round will be:

3. **The Silver Sword--- **The Swords aren't really difficult to get to. But there is a difficult thing to do to get them, and that is removing the swords from their resting place. Their wedged into a giant boulder. All you have to do is be strong enough to pull them out and sort of be a chosen one. Anyway in order for you to know which sword I want you to get, there will be a peice of cloth tied around the handle of the sword. Fortunately, I had the opportunity to go out early this morning to tie them on there. By coincidence they just happen to be the same color as your outfits, so find the handle with the same color as the sash I'm about to hand you and that's your assigned sword. I will give you a map to find the location of each item along with the other things you will need for the trip. As for the young lady in the clear-water blue and white outfit, you will be given what you asked for and the map. As for the demons and the hanyous, I guess you won't be needing those extra peices of clothing for your second task because our type of species don't get cold or hot, but would you still like a change of clothes for your first task?" asked Lord InuTaisho.

_The demons and all of the hanyous except Kagome answered yes. She didn't answer because she didn't want to reveal "what" she is just yet._

"After pulling out your assigned sword, bring it and the other items back here. This particular task will test strength," explained Lord InuTaisho.

_**A/N: All 12 girls will get this item.**_

_Once Lord InuTaisho finished expkaining the tasks, he had several maids hand out the maps and clothes need for the trip. While they were doing that, he handed out the sashes. Kagome got a red sash and Kikyo got a black one._

_________________________________________________

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnnnn. Looks like there's a big twist coming huh? Can't you just wait to find out what it is?**

**Suki-Hime: OK so what do you guys think of this chapter?**

**Dante: Hey Koishii? I don't like that Kikyo girl, she's a bitch.**

**Shiro: I agree with Dante, I hate that girl's guts.**

**Suki-Hime: I don't like her either and besides she's supposed to be unlikeable in this story. And since I hate Kikyo anyway, she's going to be bashed a lot in my story.**

**Dante: OK, so how come Kagome is in a rush to get her tasks done? And what do you mean she masked her scent before coming here? What is she?**

**Shiro: Good Kami-Sama! Dante has a point. What's up with that? I've been wondering those things myself since reading this chapter.**

**Suki-Hime: You'll just have to wait and find out. Answers shall be coming soon.**

**Dante: Oh man! I hate waiting.**

**Shiro: Me too, but oh well. While I wait I'm going to sign up for a Fanfiction account so I can leave you some reviews.**

**Suki-Hime: Awwww Arigato Nii-Chan! You won't even notice the passing of time between now and when the answers come Koi, cause you'll be to busy to pay attention. After all you have me and the twins to keep your mind occupied. Anyways.....R&R people! I love good reviews and (face turns scary) I HATE FLAMES DAMMIT! (goes back to sweet face) So please only leave me good comments. Trust me you don't want to anger a lady who is getting very little sleep taking care of newborn twins and I'm that lady.**

**Dante: That's true Koishii. (talks to readers now): Seriously you don't want to piss my wife off while she's like this...because of twins people. TWINS!**

**Shiro: No Problem Imouto, but seriously....(talks to readers now): very tired little sister plus busy life plus angry as hell equals Hell for all those close to her especially us, since we live with her. (Glares at flamers) If I see any flames, I'll get you before she does.**

**Dante: (Glares too) And I'll help him.**

**Suki-Hime: You better listen to them. Plus Nii-Chan and Koi can be twice as scary & deadly than even I can right now while angry and hardly sleeping at all. Besides they hardly ever agree on anything so if they agree on this, you know their serious.**

**Suki-Hime, Dante, & Shiro : Ja ne!**

**JAPANESE LESSON FOR THE DAY:**

**1) Arigato="Thank You" **

**2) Koi/Koishii="Beloved/Love/Lover/Dear/Wanted/Darling" (Koi is the form used by females describing males, while Koishii is used as the opposite, meaning it's used by males to describe females)**

**3) Nii-Chan="Big/Older Brother" (Nii-Chan is slang for Onii-Chan or Aniki. When '-Chan' is added to Onii or Nii, it means a person is referring to their Big/Older Brother, while adding the honorific '-San' to them, it means a person is refering to someone else's Big/Older Brother.)**

**4) Imouto="Little/Younger Sister" (When just saying Imoto, it means a person is referring t their Little/Younger Sister, while adding the honorific '-San' to it, it means a person is referings to someone else's Little/Younger Sister.)**

**5) Kami="God" (added to '-Sama' means "Lord God").**

**6) Chichioya="Father"**

**7) Musuko="Son"**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: OK! Listen up people! I didn't want to have to put one of these in my story because I hate it when other people do it in their stories. It always makes it seem like there's a new chapter, but it ends up being one of these. But unfortunately you all have left me no choice in the matter. Until my poll in my profile has been voted on and people tell me what they would like to see next in my story, I ****CANNOT**** continue this story!Please, I'm begging you guys help a girl out! With all the stories I have added to my favorites and reviewed the least you guys could do is vote on my poll even if you don't review my story. Vote already! In the mean time check out my other story I'm working on now. It's called Lovers Confessions. And yes it is also a Kagome and Inuyasha story, but it's a different story approach. I would really like it if you read and review that story as well. If you want to know the whole story, you'll just have to read it won't you? That is all!**


End file.
